<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Before It's Over by Bini_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604088">Just Before It's Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28'>Bini_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Graduation, M/M, Pining, Relationship Advice, Suga's POV, asahi is the emotional support this time, its not one of the prompts but its still them so, suga is in love, suga is nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bini_28/pseuds/Bini_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end of their school years came close, Suga wanted to confess to the guy who stirred his heart every time he opened his mouth. He didn’t do it before, out of the fear of rejection, that will cause their friendship to fall apart - which was even worse than trying to hide the warmth in his cheeks every time he and Daichi were alone.<br/>But admitting you are in love with your best friend is hard, so Asahi is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Before It's Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>After the graduation ceremony, when everyone has already gone home and the fact that we have finished our school years sinks in, I text him. A long, honest message.<br/>"Hi Daichi. I just wanted to thank you for the past three years. You have made them so much better, and I am so glad I got to meet you in the journey these years have been. I think you already know that, I told you many times how important you are to me. I know it's not goodbye, because even though we go our separate paths, we will stay close. Still, I think it's fair you'll know, I like you. If you don't want anything to change, it doesn't have to. I just wanted you to know."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then there's a few minutes until he answers, in which I completely lose my mind from the stress. It takes him another few minutes to type an answer, which is even more stressful.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hi Suga. This had caught me by surprise. I appreciate you telling me, you are really important to me too, but I am not sure how to react, and what this means about our friendship"<br/>I'm not sure whether to be relieved or feel bad, because he did not cut ties with me, but it was some kind of rejection.<br/>"It depends on you, I don't want to force anything on you, take your time."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And then I tell him goodnight and go to sleep, and the next time we text is when we return home from college on a holiday and we meet up and things are different because we haven't talked in months and I think I moved on but when I see him again I remember how great he is, and that's how things go, for the next few years.</i>
</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>"I think it's unfair for him. You've been best friends for years, and you want to confess through a text message? It's kinda cowardly"<br/>"You're the one to talk, Asahi!" Suga smacked him with one of the many plushies on his bed. The two were in Suga's room, a week before their graduation ceremony. Suga asked Asahi to help him write the short goodbye speech to the volleyball club, but then Suga started talking about Daichi. </p><p>Asahi knew about the setter's crush on their team captain, ever since the second year, Suga would sometimes pull Asahi aside at practice to panickly whisper to him "how the hell is he so good at everything and handsome and ahhh". Asahi would smile and pat his back, and never said a thing to their classmate. <br/>Now, when the end of their school years came close, Suga wanted to confess to the guy who stirred his heart every time he opened his mouth. He didn’t do it before, out of the fear of rejection, that will cause their friendship to fall apart - which was even worse than trying to hide the warmth in his cheeks every time he and Daichi were alone.</p><p>"Anyway, you're right." Suga sighed and leaned back on the bed. "I just express myself better through writing, and I'm not sure if I can handle facing his immediate reaction."</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>
  <i>When we get our yearbooks, everyone is writing their goodbyes and "stay in touch"s. I wait until everyone is done with Daichi's before I ask to write in it, so there's no risk of someone reading it. <br/>"Daichi, thank you for the past years. You are the best thing that happened to me in high school. That's why I think you deserve to know, I had a crush on you for a long time. I will be so happy if we do stay in touch, stay best friends. Good luck in college!"<br/>I write, and return the book to Daichi. He doesn't read it until the next evening, but when he texts me, he doesn't bring it up, and everything is the same. It’s not too awkward, but I still have this weight on my chest of something that wasn’t talked about.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe it's better if he does read it at the ceremony, where he can face me right away if he has something to say. If. Okay, so, I make him a gift, maybe a picture of us, a collage of happy memories. On the back side of the picture, I write the confession, and when I hand it to him, I tell him to read it now, then conveniently have to go to say goodbye to my tenth grade math teacher and leave it to him to find me and say something. <br/>It happens only in the end of the evening, we stand in front of each other, and then we say some cliche stuff about how this is the end of a chapter in our lives, but I know he read the note because he stands a little farther than usual. Eventually we say goodbye, and we hug, but it's a short one. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We definitely should meet again before we leave" I say and he just nods. Later, he keep his distance from me, but we do stay in touch. It's better than nothing, I guess. </i>
</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>"Why are you so convinced he will turn you down?" Asahi looked at his friend who lied sprawled out on the bed. "You two are really close, he might have considered that a possibility during the years."<br/>"It's Daichi, he might be good with understanding team dynamics, but he is still oblivious as hell. There's no way he thought about it," <br/>"He can think about it after you confess. Why are you also sure he won't bring up the subject after you tell him? It's unlike him to ignore such an important thing" </p><p>"I don't want it to be a big deal," Suga sighed. "I know it's unfair to bother him with it when he's so busy with graduation and starting college, but I just want him to know it, because it's also unfair for me to keep hiding it."<br/>"You will be alright, just be straightforward and honest. Remember, Daichi cares about you just like you care about him, whether he has romantic feelings or not."</p><p>"How come YOU are the one giving me advice about confessing to my crush when you can't even order pizza without asking me to make the call,” Suga teased.<br/>"Hey, that's mean! You asked for my advice, you know,” Asahi protested.<br/>“I know, I know. It’s just hard.”</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>
  <i>The graduation ceremony is very long and very busy. The headmaster and some of the teachers give speeches, then the head of every club, then the parent of someone from the student council, and there were some videos summing up the past three years, followed by some time dedicated to each club to say goodbye, and a small activity of each class, there isn’t really time I can take Daichi aside and talk to him. Only when everything ends, we stand in front of each other next to the school gates, but far enough so we’ll have privacy. We say all the cliche goodbye stuff, but then I add something.<br/>“Daichi, I wanted to also tell you, I love you,” and it’s so much worse when I say it to him face-to-face, because I see how he now looks at me, how he is first confused, then surprised. He takes one step back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Like… Romantically?” He says quietly and I nod. “Oh. For how long?”<br/>“Since the second year,” I can’t look at him directly.<br/>“Why didn’t you tell me before? I mean, for the past two years, you… you had a crush on me, your best friend, and I never knew…”<br/>“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I wanted to believe it would be a small, passing feeling. Turns out it wasn't, and I didn’t want to ruin anything. But if I had told you before, would you say something different than today?”<br/>“I don't know, Suga. I don’t even know what to say now.” Daichi took a step closer. “You are my friend, a close, funny, caring, friend, and I am not planning to give up on that, but right now, I don’t know if I can give you more than that. I’m sorry.”<br/>“No, you don’t need to apologize.” I still look at the floor, but now also because I have tears in my eyes. “I am sorry, you deserve to go to college and start your life without having the fact your best friend confessed to you in your mind. But I really needed to tell you, I couldn’t keep it anymore.”<br/>“Suga, buddy, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you for saying it, not at all. Look at me.” I raise my eyes and he hugs me. It’s a short hug, but very comforting, you know how Daichi hugs. “I’m actually glad you decided not to hide it anymore. Now let’s walk home together, one last time?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>We walk together, not mentioning the subject again. When I get home, I let myself cry about it. Daichi wouldn't let our friendship fall apart, but getting over him is not that easy, not when we keep talking and meeting when we have free time and I remember how kind and smart and handsome he is. </i>
</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“I think this was the best situation so far, you should tell him face-to-face,” Asahi mentioned.<br/>“That’s assuming that I will be able to actually say something, or stop myself from crying the moment I get the words out of my mouth.” Suga countered, he really isn’t sure if he can do it. He buried his face in a pillow. “Feelings are hard.”</p><p>It took him long enough to figure out that the light crush that had started in the beginning of the second year was something much deeper than that, and it has been a whole rollercoaster. He tried to get over him, or catch feelings for someone else, literally anyone else, because it would be better than having a crush on his best friend whom he tried to hide nothing from, except this, of course.<br/>In the middle of their third year, Suga was almost sure he was over Daichi. He still amazed Suga with every smart answer in class and every nice receive, but he didn’t live in Suga’s thoughts the way he used to. Suga was relieved, it made everything easier when he didn’t have that weight to carry.</p><p>Then, Daichi told him he started dating Michimiya. Suga was truly happy for him, but his heart ached. Once again, Suga started being more aware of every little detail about Daichi. When Daichi said something clever in class, or when he was stretching before practice, Suga felt his heart flutter like it used to. And when Michimiya came to their classroom during breaks, Suga always “had to go to the toilet” and sat there until his stomach stopped hurting. <br/>They broke up after a few months, because Michimiya felt she was too busy to invest in a relationship. By that time, Suga realized that his crush was definitely not over, nope. He was still falling harder and harder for his best friend. What could he do, when said friend was really so amazing?</p><p>“Suga, I have known you and Daichi for years.” Asahi woke Suga from his train of thoughts. “And you know, I might think you actually have a chance.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yup, especially now, when we’re done with high school and he won’t have any excuses about how it would affect the team dynamic or something. You’ll be alright.”</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>
  <i>So there’s the ceremony, and it’s long and busy, like you said. All the speeches and the goodbyes and you can’t really find the time for the proper, deep goodbyes.<br/>But in the end, you and Daichi walk home together, like you always do, and you stop by that little playground outside his house, out of sentiment and not wanting to say goodbye because then it means high school is over and who knows what happens next. You sit on a random bench and talk a little bit.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Hey, Daichi, what would you say if I asked you out for dinner?” You suddenly ask.<br/>“You mean as a date?” Our idiot friend asks back.<br/>“Yeah, I mean, if you’d like. I think we can try.”<br/>“Oh.” Daichi says. “You know what? I think that would be really nice.”<br/>“Tomorrow, at the restaurant downtown?” You obviously suggest that restaurant because you always want us to go there.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You meet there the next day, and you talk a lot, and the fact that you already go on a date makes it easier to say your actual feelings. And he also realizes this date has been really nice and he enjoyed it and he might have feelings for you too. <br/>Then you… I don't know, don't look at me like I have any clue about how relationships work. </i>
</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>“Damn, Asahi, that's the most optimistic thing I ever heard you say!” Suga laughed. “I hope that this is how things will turn out at the end.”<br/>“You don’t know until you don’t try, Suga.” </p><p>Suga was silent for a minute. He let himself imagine what if he told Daichi, and by chance, Daichi did have feelings for him, and agreed to go out with him. What if they actually started dating? How different would be Daichi’s embrace when they are sitting on his bed and watching a stupid romcom together? It would feel different than a sweaty hug after a match. And he could kiss him. That opened a window to so many new hopes and fantasies. How would Daichi’s kiss feel? Probably warm and sweet and steady like Daichi himself. And when each of them go to a different college in a different city, they would talk on the phone each day, and every weekend one of them would go to visit the other, and they’ll go on walks together, and cuddle before they fall asleep each night, being so close to each other. Daichi hair probably feels nice, too.</p><p>Suga loved Daichi so much, he enjoyed every second of their time together, and he wanted more. He wanted closeness and intimacy and to know that this one person, who was always his number one, would see him as a number one too.</p><p>“Thanks, Asahi.” Suga finally sat up. “Thanks for dealing with my gay panic for two whole years, and for helping me now.”<br/>“No problem, Suga. You also have to deal with a lot of my shit,” Asahi smiled. “Now, you still have a speech to finish up, right?”<br/>“Ugh, yup.” Suga grabbed the notebook and his pen. “So, ‘we have done great things this year, getting to the nationals for the first time in years’- no, it makes us sound like we really were losers before.”<br/>“We kinda were”<br/>“Right. anyway. ‘I couldn’t wish for a better team to spend the last year with’, too sappy?”<br/>“Go for it.”</p><p>They kept working on the speech for a few hours, Suga’s mind still not completely focused on the goodbye words for the team, but on its captain. The confident, grounded guy who made his heart warm and his face red and his feelings at ease and a mess at the same time. There’s a week until graduation and two months until they begin college, and then the rest of their lives, that they can spend however they want, if Suga only takes his chance, and he thinks he will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my favourite fics I wrote recently, and it means a lot to me, especially since it was a lot of self insert and me dealing with my own feelings (a little too late for me because I'm done with high school already but never mind that)</p><p>anyway, I love comments and Kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>